Warrior of Fury
by Prustan
Summary: After the First Task of the Tournament, Harry is told a prophecy by the centaurs. Rated for further chapters. *Muse gone, up for adoption.*


A/N My first multi-chapter Harry Potter fic. If anyone knows of a fic where Harry demands that the Ministry reviews his memories in a Pensieve to prove his claims at the trial (during OotP), or challenges Umbridge to prove that teaching only the theory of a spell will work, then let me know. More at the end of this chapter.

Warrior of Fury

Chapter 1

Hogwarts was sleeping fitfully, as she had since her Headmaster had ordered her to sleep fourteen years ago, after she expressed her disapproval of Professor Snape. Lately however, her dreams had taken a much darker turn, as if she sensed the danger to the students that lived within her usually welcoming walls. At each mental twitch, something strange happened – a staircase moved, the enchanted lights dimmed, doors shifted, portraits jumped, or something banged down in the kitchens and startled some of the House Elves. It had happened so often that the humans took no notice anymore, and just assumed it was some byproduct of the high ambient magic levels.

Out in the Forbidden Forest, the centaurs were watching the night sky, looking for new signs and portents. One particular configuration shocked them all with both the clarity of the message, and the order to reveal it to one wizard, Harry Potter.

Amongst the hushed whispers throughout the herd, one question kept getting asked – who was going to tell Harry Potter, and when? Firenze thought back to the time he'd briefly met the boy three years ago, and raised his voice "I would like to tell the Warrior of the Light the message from the stars. Would anyone like to accompany me?"

There was an indignant snort from a black stallion named Bane. "What makes you think you're worthy to deliver such a message Firenze?" he sneered. "You would only let him ride you again, like you were a common horse, and completely forget the mission. No, let me tell the whelp."

Another interruption, this time from a laughing palomino mare. "_You_ would tell him Bane? No, he'd insult you out of ignorance and you'd attack him. I'd be a much better choice for this honour."

"ENOUGH!" roared Magorian, the leader of the herd. "All three of you will go. Layla, I expect you to kick Firenze if he wanders off topic, or Bane if he takes offence at any unintended insult. Now, when will you tell him?"

Firenze answers quickly "Tomorrow, when the children come to feed Hagrid's latest abominations."

"Good. Be sure that you tell him the message from the stars, nothing more, nothing less."

****

The day had dawned bright and clear, and the students had eaten breakfast and filled the halls on their way to their various classes. Harry Potter was on his way to Care of Magical Creatures with his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

"So, any ideas on what horribly dangerous creature Hagrid's going to show us today?" Ron asked.

Harry replied "No mate. I just hope it isn't worse then those Blast Ended Skrewts that he had last time."

Hermione merely snorted. Knowing Hagrid, the creature would be worse. "Come on you two. You know how he gets if we're late."

"Yes Hermione." the two boys chorused, as they continued walking.

The trio made it to Hagrid's hut with plenty of time to spare, and chatted with the beaming half-giant while they waited for the rest of the class. Soon enough, the class was assembled, and waiting with some apprehension as to what Hagrid was going to show them today. Before he could start, they all heard some rustling from the Forest, and turned to see three centaurs emerge.

They approached the class, but stopped before any of the students could get nervous. The mare took a step forward and said "Peace. We bring a message from the stars to Harry Potter. May we speak with him alone?"

Hagrid motioned Harry forward, saying to him "Don' worry 'Arry. Centaurs are right honourable they are, consider it the highest of crimes to harm children. You'll be fine. Prob'ly won' understand what they're telling you though."

Harry smiled nervously and followed the centaurs a short distance away from the others – where they could still see him, but couldn't hear the coming conversation. He decided to be polite to them, as far as he knew anyway. He began "Greetings Firenze, Bane. An honour to see you again. And may I have the privilege of your name madam?"

The mare looked a little surprised, but replied "I am Layla. Harry Potter, Warrior of the Light, we come bearing a message for you. This message is the clearest message the stars have ever given, and this is the first time that we have been told by the stars to give their knowledge to a non-centaur. This message consists of one main prophecy, and two warnings."

Firenze spoke next "Warrior of the Light, four lights will seek to unite with your glory, The Scholar, The Seer, The Traitor's Kin, and The Warrior of Fury. Each will love you, and each will bring skills and abilities to help you against the coming darkness. You must choose which one you will unite with, and thus choose the power of the dark and the course of the fight to defeat it. Choose carefully, and listen to the guidance of the stars."

Bane spoke, his voice a dissatisfied rumble "The stars give you this first warning. Beware and watch carefully, lest the Traitor make your choice for you. He seeks to steal The Scholar for himself, and bind you to his Kin against your will."

Layla spoke again "The stars give you this second warning. Should you choose the Traitor's Kin, beware. The darkness will be much stronger, and victory will not be certain. Even should you defeat this coming darkness, those fallen will leave the Light weak, and vulnerable to the darkness that will arise after. The stars have named the strongest of the **many** that will fall, should you take this path: The Innocent, The Wolf, The Wolf's Mate, The Wise Fool, and The Artist. Choose wisely, and you may defeat the darkness before it forms. Choose foolishly, and you will fall into darkness yourself."

Harry stood quietly for a moment, taking in what he had been told before he said "Who should I tell about what you have said, so I can receive advice on how to proceed? And do the stars give any further clues about the identities of the four lights?"

Bane gave a snort. "Tell no-one, at least until you know who the Traitor is and have dealt with him. That way, the dark forces won't know what the stars have revealed."

Firenze adds "If you must tell someone, don't tell a male. And you already know three of the Lights. The Warrior of Fury will be revealed soon, but be sure to befriend her when she is. She'll be in pain and – OW!" He stops talking as Layla kicks him hard in the hindquarters.

Layla says, as she starts the other two moving "Think very carefully about what you have been told today Harry Potter. Your choice will seal or free the fates of many, including your own." With that, the three centaurs give a short bow, and leave.

Harry returns to the class, head spinning from what he'd been told. 'As if I didn't have enough to worry about already.' he thought to himself 'I didn't need to be told that my choice of girlfriend would determine whether or not lots of people live or die.'

**A/N** Well, this was another idea that's been bouncing around in my head for weeks. What do you think? Can you guess the identities of the four lights, and those that will fall into darkness? A few hints about The Warrior of Fury – she's older then Harry, and she's not in Gryffindor or Slytherin.

I must warn you, don't expect fast updates on this. I like writing, and I do like giving others some small enjoyment from my efforts, but I don't make the time to write anywhere near as much as my readers deserve.


End file.
